poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Bolts and Blip
This how opening and Bolts and Blip goes in The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. film opens with Bolts and Blip Bolts: Where are we going, Blip? Blip: We're going to play football with Thomas, Bolts. Bolts: Yeah. I think his friends would be there. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Bolts. Hey, Blip. Bolts: Hello, Ryan. Is Skyla with you and the others? Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: I'm so happy to see you, Blip. Blip: they walk onto the pitch Yeah, me too. Emmet: While you and Bolts play with our friends. Ryan and I will build the title with Lego bricks. and Ryan construct the film's title: The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman Blip: Let's sing Friendship Games. Bolts: Ok. And that's a nice title you and Emmet built, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Bolts. Emmet: he kicks the ball The Friendship Games~ Mike (Total Drama): We've come this far and we aren't going back~ Wyldstyle and Contralto: No way~ Zoey (Total Drama): Prepare yourselves, cause we're on the attack~ Batman(The LEGO Movie) and Cody Fairbrother: Attack~ Duncan (Total Drama): No need to find us, we'll be tracking you down~ Scott (Total Drama): Right now~ Crash Bandicoot and Gandalf: And when we're finished, we're taking the crown~ Sierra (Total Drama): All the way, all the way~ Brian the Crocodile: To the Friendship Games~ Cameron (Total Drama): Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go~ Optimus Prime and Thomas: All the way, all the way~ Heather (Total Drama): To the Friendship Games~ Emmet and Princess Skyla: Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go~ Alejandro: We've studied hard and we're here to win~ Crash Bandicoot and Mario: Whoa-oh~ Vito: We're only tellin' ya once~ Mario(Glove and Boots) and Matau T. Monkey: Our magic comes from the inside out~ Svetlana (Total Drama): What you see's what you get~ Buck the Weasel, Garfield and Sir Daniel Fortesque: Don't you ever forget~ Manitoba Smith: All the way, all the way, all the way~ Ryan F-Freeman and Rigby: To the Friendship Games~ Blip: Na, na, na, na, na, oh Na, na, let's go~ Mordecai and Fafa the Groundhog: All the way, all the way, all the way~ Cupcake Slash and Bolts: To the Friendship Games~ Matau T. Monkey, Contralto and Wreck-It Ralph: Na, na, na, na, na, oh Na, na, let's go~ Drift: Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go~ Arcee and Strongarm: Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go!~ Sideswipe and Bumblebee: Na, na, na, na, na, oh, Na, na, let's go~ Fixit: Goal!! Sideswipe: Boo-yah! Mario(Glove and Boots) Woo hoo! Ryan had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh! What is it now? his vision, He saw Kylo Ren and Kaos Ryan F-Freeman: I won't let you and Kylo Ren get away with this, Kaos. Dr. Blood: out Oh, really? Ryan F-Freeman: Dr. Blood? You're with them?? Dr. Blood: Indeed. To regain the Black Box, the one that can create anything that the user asks for. Ryan F-Freeman: The Black Box? Dr. Blood: Yes. I had to fight Blip for it once. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! But that thing you're talking about has no effect on me. Dr. Blood: You're a cyborg! Your plans aren't in the box, okay? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan